Celebrating Fathers Day!
by IJustCameHereToComment
Summary: Happy early Father's Day! This is how the Hamilton characters celebrate Father's Day! Please leave a review :3
1. Phillip Hamilton

**Happy Father's Day!! This is how the Hamilton characters celebrate Fathers Day. First off, Phillip!**

"Daddy Daddy look!", said one of Alexander's sons, John, running over to him. Alexander turned his head to face his son. "My name is John Church, I am a po-"

"Hey!", yelled Phillip, "You stole my poem and crossed off my name and put yours!", he said, yanking the poem from John's hand. John grumpily trudged out of the room.

"Sorry daddy! Can I show you the poem I wrote for you?", he asked with a grin. Alexander smiled at his favorite child.

"Take it away Phillip!", exclaimed Alexander.

"Daddy daddy look!", said Phillip with a cute smile, and jumped off of the piano chair.

"My name is Phillip, I am a poet. I wrote this poem just to show it!", said Phillip with a giggle. "And I love my life! Your dad may be cool but not like mine!"

"Whaaaaat?", exclaimed Alexander with a huge smile.

"You always help me fly my kite!"

"Uh huh!"

"And Jefferson should realize your always right!"

"That's true!", laughed Alexander.

"And I, think you're great! Un diox trois quatre CINQ!"

"Bravo!", yelled Alexander and hugged Phillip. "Best Father's Day ever!"


	2. Alexander Hamilton

Alexander walked into The President's office. George Washington called him "son" for years,whether he liked it or not, and he **didn't**. "Time to get a sweet taste of revenge, and a good laugh", thought Alexander.

George Washington was confused why he was here, since it was Father's Day. "What are you doing son?'

Alexander cursed at him under his breath, but walked up to him. "Hi dad."

"D-Dad...?", repeated Washington, "Alexander I call you son but I don't mean.."

"Happy Father's Day!", exclaimed Alexander.

"Ok I get it I'll stop calling you-"

"So you don't want the gift?", questioned Alexander.

"Oh I'll take the gift!", he said excitedly. He opened the box to find a big white coffee mug. "Thanks son!", exclaimed Washington.

"Your looking at the back of the mug! Turn it around."

Washington turned the mug around, and his smile faded. On the front of the mug it said, **"I'm notcha son", In big bold letters.**

"Thanks for stopping by, son.", said Washington and motioned him to leave.

Alexander huffed and walked away. "If he was my dad, I'd be proud to be his son."


	3. Alexander's Father

**This is Alexander's point of view again. Enjoy cx**

I sighed. "You can do this Alex... you can do this..", I reassured myself. My father left me and my mother on my 10th birthday. He took almost everything, and left us with 2 wadded up dollar bills. I've held a grudge on him for so long now. It's now time to try to forgive him. I looked up his address in an address book. "Just a simple letter... that would be enough.", I thought. I picked up my quill and began to write.

* * *

 _Dear Dad,_

 _It's your son, Alexander Hamilton. I've been holding a grudge on you so long._

 _I have been constantly using your name in vain every time I think of my childhood._

 _I dare ask you, "Why did you leave?", Did I do something? Can you explain? Was it because of me?_

 _Or was it mom? Two years after you left mother died, and I was alone. The anguish I felt because of your_

 _actions made me rise up. It encouraged me, I knew I had to do whatever it takes to survive. I think of you_

 _often. I also wonder if you have been thinking about me. No doubt you've heard about me, not only have I created_

 _the bank of the United States, been George Washington's right hand man, you've probably read all of my great, poetic, speeches._

 _but anyways, I just want to know if your proud of me. Though the anguish in my heart is telling me to hold a grudge, I forgive you._

 _Happy Fathers Day._

 _\- Your Son, Alexander._

* * *

I sighed and put it in the mailbox. "You won't regret this.", I told myself, and joined my kids in the kitchen. I kissed Phillip's cheek and he cocked his headband up at me.

"I'll never leave you.", I sighed, "I'll be around whether you like it or not"


	4. John Laurens

**Hey guys! I got a req from a guest to do John Laurens and his dad, and I just can't say no to my reviewers :3**

John Laurens got out of his horse drawn carriage and walked up the steps to his Dad's house in South Carolina. He paused for a moment and looked at the slaves. The hard working, beat up slaves. Those slaves worked so hard and got nothing in return, no rights, not liberty, nothing besides being hit by a whip. Laurens looked at them with pity, and knocked on the door.

"It's not easy being a son of a slave trader. No one takes my essays seriously since my dad trades slaves.", thought Laurens, constantly. Henry Laurens opened the door and was shocked his son was standing there. Laurens and Henry got in a HUGE fight a couple of months ago about slavery, and and Henry won. They haven't talked since.

"J-John..?", stuttered Henry, "I wasn't expecting you... come in."

"No, not yet.", stated John Laurens.

Henry was confused but nodded. "I assume your here because it's Father's Day?"

John Laurens nodded, "And I brought you a **special** gift.",said Laurens, with an evil smirk.

"I love gifts!", exclaimed Henry. A minute passed and they stood there awkwardly. "C-Can you give it to me..?", asked Henry.

"Why didn't you just say so?", asked John Laurens. He whistled and stepped back.

"Wh-What are you-'

Just then, Henry was trampled by a almost 100 of angry slave protesters.

" _FREE THE SLAVES! FREE THE SLAVES!",_ they chanted and knocked Henry to the floor and raided his house, " _EQUAL RIGHTS! EQUAL RIGHTS! LIFE LIBERTY AND THE PURSUIT OF HAPPINESS!!"_

"You've got to be kidding me!", huffed Henry, "Well played son."

John Laurens smirked, "You may of won the last battle, but I've won the war."

"He should of went to law school.", mumbled Henry under his breath.


End file.
